


【翻译】Learning To Stand (On Our Own Two Feet) by Kawaiibooker

by zmzm007



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kaz is the reasonable one for once, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor canon divergence, Post-TPP, Venom needs a hug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmzm007/pseuds/zmzm007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>真相大白后，Kaz纠结于背叛，而Venom找回了自己的声音，这是一场艰苦的持久战。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 故事开始于1985年

吭，吭，吭，吭.....Kazuhira Miller行走在“世外天堂”的平台间。指挥平台那熟悉的橘色金属外墙在阳光下闪烁着温暖的光芒，印着钻石狗标志的旗帜在风中飘扬，但Kaz仿佛看不见这一切，甚至听不到脚下海浪拍打着承重柱的声音。不...脑中的风暴正侵蚀他的所有感官，漩涡正缓慢地吞噬着他。

 

不久前和Ocelot的交谈还回荡在他脑中，“Big Boss在建造一个国家。”俄国人望着远方，声音中带着仰慕。没有丝毫的遗憾，没有半点的...什么呢，人性？正气？Kaz冷笑着，这真是令人作呕，左轮“ _Shalashaska_ ”山猫... _你像愚弄其他人那样欺骗了他，不是吗，John_ ？

 

_就像你愚弄我那样。_

Kaz摇了摇头，试图抚平背叛给心脏带来的窒息感。他在平台边的栏杆处停下来，受过创伤的双眼追逐着下沉的阳光陷入海平线，血红色的夕阳此刻充满了血腥味。真是合适的颜色啊，一切都映射在失去的伤痛中。 _你是我所剩的一切，而现在你连这也要夺走了..._

“Kaz？” _他的_ 声音打断了他的思路，听起来如此小心翼翼，温柔， _这不对_ 。Kaz警觉起来，挺直腰板紧握住手杖，关节因压力而泛白。说snake，snake到...他振作起来，闭上双眼深呼吸，然后转身——

 

这不够。

 

Venom Snake站在他面前，黯淡的夕阳打在他满是伤疤，饱经风霜的脸上，独眼注视着他的副官，带着担忧的色彩。但Kaz只从那清澈的蓝眼睛中读出了凌厉，满脸自信而优越的向他叫嚣着，带着骄傲得意的笑容....还有别的什么 _一闪而过_ 。

 

纯粹的愤怒堵住了他的胸口，他的心砰砰作响，仿佛在做战前准备，他的脸则硬如磐石。他藏在墨镜下的表情一定变得十分狰狞，因为Boss皱起了眉，微微抽动了下眉头扁了扁嘴——只有熟知他的人才能察觉到。这举动仿佛他就是真正的Big Boss，Kaz感到自己怒不可遏，破碎的自尊在隐隐作痛，面前的这个人竟将自己逼到如此的境地——一个微不足道的工具，还不够格和他共享伟大计划。

 

Kaz走向Snake，沉重的脚步声回荡在母基地的高墙间。在他的想象中，他迈着他依然完好强壮的双腿冲向Snake，十指勒住他的喉咙直到Big Boss开始窒息，气管因压力而破碎，傲慢的脸开始泛紫。如果他足够用力，他的眼球也许会被挤出头骨，缓慢挤压直到生命消失殆尽。Kaz想看到John跪在他面前，让他也感受一下他带给他的绝望和无助。他的行为，他的逃避，还有这个 _替代品——_ 让他脱离了一切，亲自斩断了Kaz和Big Boss的联结。

 

_难道我做的还不够吗？难道不还没为你牺牲一切吗，为了我们的梦想？_

 

但Kaz不能跑，再也不能了。他甚至不能不失平衡的揍他一拳，他一辈子都在斗争，但现在他再也不能 _反抗_ 了——这都是因为他面前的这个男人。Boss沉默的站在那，带着无言的肃穆和平静，他的脸就像个毫无情绪的面具。这让Kaz更加生气。

 

“别挡着我， _Snake_ 。”他冷冰冰的吐出那个曾视如珍宝的名字，仿佛那是个诅咒，仿佛灰烬在口中蔓延。

 

Kaz猛的撞上面前的这个士兵，仿佛撞上了一堵坚硬的血肉之墙，然后...他感到Snake退缩了，屈服了...虽然那只是一个动作。 _Big Boss从不屈服_ ，面前虚假的面容让Kaz想要尖叫， _你怎么敢？就这样用他的脸，他的名字，他的名号！？_

 

他终究还是没有叫出声，当他经过那个令他盲目追随，日夜操劳，甚至断手断脚的男人，Kaz感到一条鸿沟在他们间裂开，他们所共同建造的一切都在崩裂坍塌，直到一无所剩。

 

*

 

“你得让他处理好自己的事情了，Boss，米勒已经有些妨碍工作了。”Ocelot话语间带着难得的严肃，嘴上也没挂着以往的假笑。他左手慵懒地把玩着左轮，随意的靠着，带着精密计算的眼神望向那个训练有素的眼睛。

 

 _我知道_ ，Big Boss的话从他脑中钻出，几乎占据了主导地位，他差点脱口而出。Venom Snake背对着俄国人，在窗前的反射中打量着自己的模样。如果他观察的足够仔细，就能察觉到一些不同——一些细微的差别，在他的眼角或额上的褶皱。虽然他还未完全发觉，但这些差别给了力量，让他发出心中微小而叛逆的声音，“他还需要时间，先让他那样吧。”

 

就算是Ocelot那样喜怒不于言表的人也无法咽下不满的叹息，“问题是，就算我们给他时间，这个世界也不会等待任何人，Boss你知道的。”他总算显摆完了最后一个花招并收起了枪，调整了一下姿势，靴子上的马刺在地板上发出清脆的声响。Venom能看到自己脑中的齿轮正在运作，好让他下一次吐出正确的词语。“我知道你不想...让他更难受，但我们有更重要的事要考虑，钻石狗的人不傻也不瞎，他们早晚会感觉到事态不对。”

 

距离他们三个得知Big Boss的计划已经有好几周了，这导致了Venom和他的副官间令人紧张的沉默。并不是说他们完全不讲话，而是他们交流的方式不可逆转的改变了，不管是通过耳机还是面对面。虽然Ocelot的周旋避免了最坏的影响，但指挥队伍显而易见的失调正在让钻石狗的整体运行陷入危机——这让俄国间谍逐渐失去耐性，不过不是出于对Boss的尊重和信任，他早就介入其中了。 _问题是这份尊重是给哪个Boss的呢？_ Venom心不在焉的想着，将注意力从镜面反射上移开。

 

尽管处于被动，Venom对于他们的困境还是很清楚的。Kaz满脸收到背叛的表情深深的刻在了他的脑子里，仇恨在乳白色的瞳孔里燃烧。虽然他很清楚造成这一切的并不是自己，但他认为Kaz的确有恨他的理由，Big Boss赋予他创造的幻影的不仅仅是名字，身份和权利，还有他的罪孽，他手上沾满的鲜血同样沾染到了Venom身上。

 

他伸手搭上副官倾斜的肩膀，安抚道，“我能处理好的。”V抑制住叹息，即使Ocelot一下就从他冰蓝色的眼珠中看到了疲倦。Well，你没法在肉食动物眼皮下隐藏弱点，不是吗。

 

暂时避开这个话题，Venom威严地用不属于自己的声音说，“现在来关注下一个任务吧。”

 

*

 

他出发时已经是深夜了，DD穿着严实的战斗装甲跟着他，正当Venom调整隐身迷彩上的一条带子时，有什么突然出现挡住了他的去路。他瞬间进入警觉并伸向了腰间的匕首，然后看清了面前的人。

 

Kaz看起来像是在准备迎接一场风暴，手紧握着拐杖，双眼隐藏在墨镜之下。一开始，他什么也没说——敌意如护甲般包裹着他，比以往任何时候都明显。Venom知道，不管他一会要说什么，都会带着蓄意的伤害和破坏。 _Kaz就是为了斗争而来，不得逞是不会离开的_ 。他示意Kaz开口，并猜测着他会说什么。

 

“米勒指挥官？”礼貌而疏远...他得习惯这么称呼自己曾经最亲密的伙伴。Snake敏锐的察觉到一个路过的守夜士兵，她向她的指挥官们敬礼后试图掩饰自己好奇的目光。强露出一个中肯的表情，他冲这个新兵点了点头示意她继续完成自己的职责。

 

对此，Kaz的脸上写满了嘲讽，“呵，看来你还在服从 _他_ 的命令啊。”他们都知道这个 _他_ 是指谁——只有一个人Boss无法反抗，那就是他自己。

 

Venom不可置否的哼了一声，眼神游离到停机坪的位置，直升机正等待着他。他对上Pequod的眼神，无声的命令他等着。飞行员点点头，放下金属架，机翼逐渐停止转动冰最终停了下来。

 

“你甚至不能看着我，真可悲！”咬牙切齿的话语让Venom再次注意到眼前的麻烦：他的副官正毫无克制的向士兵们展示他的失控，希望以此获得他想要的反应。Venom咬紧牙关压下未经思考的反驳。

 

Venom思考着他的选择，略带不耐的调整了下重心。 _Kaz还需要时间_ ，他试图这样说服自己，尽管耳边回荡着这样的低语： _没人给你时间适应，凭什么他能呢？_ 没给Kaz任何选择的余地，Venom迈出坚定的步伐转身离开并示意他跟上，打了个手势让DD跟上Pequod，这次没理由再分心了。

 

他们来到仍在建设中的指挥平台的一侧，这里作为迎接炮火的战场简直再适合不过了，没有那些随时可能经过的巡逻兵，只需要冒点安全风险罢了，不值一提。Venom站在那，威严耸立，健硕的双臂交叉在胸前，等待着他的副指挥官跟上来。在他终于跟上脚步后，他的目光直直的望向Kaz藏在墨镜后的乳白色瞳孔。

 

“你想怎么样，Kaz？”Big Boss的声音听起来疲惫不堪，似乎是被夜以继日的紧张不安和接连不断的任务所击败，这和他强硬的外表和立场形成了鲜明对比。他能感觉到 _他_ 因自己的软弱而暴怒，撕扯着Venom残破不堪的人格。一阵头痛缓慢的从太阳穴蔓延开来。

 

“我想...你以前很了解我的，Snake，难道 _他_ 没能成功的将那些刻进你的脑子？还是说这种细节根本不足挂齿？” _我是不是也不足挂齿？_ 这才是Kaz真正想问的，这想法都快把他逼疯了，但自傲如他根本不可能说出口。Venom不禁嗤之以鼻，鼻音划破了寂静的夜晚。他能像翻书那样读懂Kaz的表情，轻而易举。问题是Kaz不再理解他了，他因Big Boss的背叛而彻底迷失，Venom不确定他是否还能找到回家的路。

 

“Kaz，我了解你。”他原本没打算如此态度强硬，这个战士快失去耐心了。他的拳头紧握在身体两侧，不愿放任情绪宣泄，而Big Boss正在他脑中歌颂着暴力，他讨厌这感觉。最终Venom用他一贯柔和的强调说：“我问你你想 _要什么_ ？为什么要一直这样对自己，这样对我？”

 

压抑在话语下几乎难以察觉的怒火让Kaz瞪大了双眼，终于，他反应过来自己到底为何而来，嘴角勾起一个自信的假笑，恢复了正常的音量，“是吗？呵呵...我还真不知道你还能为自己说话呢。”他凑近了一点，步伐稍微冷静了一些，下一句话直冲Venom颜面而来，几乎是在咆哮：“我想要的，Snake，就是想知道：难道你只能当John的武器！？只作为他的影子，他的 _幻影_ ——”

 

Kaz的问题寓意明显——他坚信Venom只能作为一个可供Big Boss随意使用的武器——赤裸裸的虚伪声明彻底打碎了他的自控力。伴随着一声低吼，他将面前的人猛的甩向最近的墙面，当男人被重击在母基地坚硬的墙体上，Big Boss的思维在他脑中兴奋的乱串。Kaz的喉咙被突如其来的机械臂近乎残暴的遏制住，几乎切断了氧气供给。Venom没听到拐杖和墨镜的落地声，没听到Kaz大声的喘息，也没感觉到义肢上不痛不痒的抓挠。他的独眼盯着Kaz残破的双眼，就像野兽捉住他的猎物，凶猛让猎物被绝望所包围。

 

“ _我不是他_ ”，沉重的声音从Venom牙缝中挤出，他的脸离Kaz只有几英尺的距离，“对你做这些事的 _不是_ 我，你——不过是一只只会对失去的主人卑躬屈膝的狗，无法前进因为你的‘John’遥不可及。”后退一步，Venom猛的放开了对Kaz的禁锢，任由他跪倒在自己面前，男人的身体因剧烈的咳嗽而颤抖着。

 

Kaz缓缓的坐起来，畏缩着磨蹭着脖子，因受伤的声带而一言不发。就这样沉默着，寂静偶尔被裤子的摩擦声打破。Snake低头看着他，麻木在心口蔓延——身为帮凶的Big Boss沉寂在脑中，让他独自面对这无声的罪恶感。

 

_到头来，你总是能赢，不是吗John？_

Venom漠不关心继续说，言语如死亡一般平静：“如果你能稍微用一下脑子，哪怕只有一次，你就能意识到这点。” _行动起来，_ 再一次，他听从了Big Boss，“他不会为你而来，Kaz，我不会再让你往我身上撒气了。”

 

然后，紧控住他精神的力量松懈下来——Big Boss的满意给Venom的后脑勺带来一阵愉悦的刺痛。Venom难得从这枷锁中解脱出来，在这罕见的时刻，他匆忙而诚恳的说：“如果你觉得你无法再直面他的脸，试想一下他每天早上都从镜子里盯着你。Big Boss对我造成的损伤比你更多。”

 

这是自他醒来Venom第一次完全按照自己的意志说话，而不是基于Big Boss的指导。 _但要付出怎样的代价呢？_ 兴奋与恐惧混杂在他胸口。他转身背对着跪在他身下的男人，试图无视如山一般袭来的压力，挣扎着呼吸。沉默在两人间蔓延，但灵魂深处的轩然大波却比任何枪鸣都要响。

 

Venom没有等Kaz恢复，他起身离开了，几乎没注意到经过的士兵，几个倒霉的家伙没有及时躲避而被他撞开。他脑中一片空白，精力都耗之殆尽。

 

登上直升机，他挥挥手打消Pequod的担忧——“一切都ok吗Boss？”——点点头交代他继续任务。DD歪着头疑惑的看着他，对于主人身上散发的混乱而呜呜叫唤着，但并没有靠近他。

 

然后，他们就起飞了。Venom还看着Kaz，他仍待在被V丢下的地方——黑暗海洋中的一个苍白的波点。直到他完全看不到Kaz，他才让Big Boss的惩罚降临，对于他反抗行为的惩罚，他宁愿感受胸口空虚的痛苦。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz想通了吗

灯泡在午夜的黑暗下闪烁着，并在两小时后彻底燃尽，纯净的月光透过窗子铺洒进来，Kaz带着疲惫的叹息将刚处理完的文件塞进几个文件夹里，这些文件还需要他审核。

 

他揉着眼睛，从不离身的墨镜就放在一边，现在办公室里就他一个人，那些伪装可以暂时卸下了。不过他早已对假装习以为常——假装在听Ocelot的汇报 ，假装自己还是完整的...假装自己并没有在Boss大半夜出击某些黑色行动，看起来苍白而精疲力尽后掐着表算着他到底离开了多久。

 

 _这到底是谁的错呢？_ 这想法让他手心冒汗，焦虑感从中而生， _见鬼_ 。他摆弄着Venom送他的生日礼物——一个录音机，试图让自己分心。他还清晰记得那布满疤痕的脸上满是温柔，递给他那盘被笨拙而小心翼翼包裹着的机器。 _我往里面录了一些我平时听的音乐，_ 轻柔的话语从他口中吐出。大部分夜晚里，它们确实派上了用场...但现在，Kaz一点也不希望想到他。颤抖的手将那玩意儿甩到一边，啪，录音机安全的降落在床上。

 

一刻也无法忍受，他支起拐杖猛的从桌前起身，在呼吸下诅咒着。紧张、沮丧、疲倦...Kaz自嘲着， _真是可悲_ 。

 

带上枪套，披上风衣，他不愿再浪费宝贵的时间自怨自艾，一脚踏进了黑夜。 _这真是够了_ ，上一次他跟Snake的讨论...或者说碰撞...及时打破了他自怜的深渊，在...在一切都发生巨变后。

 

在他被Venom的假肢掐着脖子按在墙上的一瞬间，空气从他狭窄气管挤出，心脏剧烈跳动仿佛要蹦出喉管，他的意识在觉悟和遗忘间游离——一切似乎又说的通了。一想到Snake敌意的目光就让他难以呼吸，他的手指急切的希望抚上对方皮肤上黄色的擦伤，但他没有， _还不行_ 。

 

站在指挥平台的一楼，海水清淡的咸味随着微风而来，Kaz在栏杆前小心翼翼的撑着拐杖保持平衡。就那样什么也没想的过了几分钟，他盯着那些值夜班的士兵单调的工作，这让他身心平静，他观察分析着那些新兵守卫犯下的错误，并决定早上去纠正他们。有人突然抬头看过了，Kaz向他点点头——小兵脸上闪过一丝惊讶，草草的回了一个敬礼。这时Kaz才意识到他的墨镜落在了办公室，暴露的感觉很奇怪但他也没打算再回去拿。

 

最终，他意识到自己的视线还是落到了停机坪上，当然，那里什么也没有，红色的警示灯隔几秒就闪烁一下。Kaz说服自己Pequod快到母基地的时候他会收到通知——至少，他就是觉得他会。

 

实际上，Boss将他完全移出了这个任务的信息圈——并没什么好惊讶的，真的，鉴于他们之间的距离如此之大。沉寂的收音机信号造成的不安从那天起就一直困扰着他，Big Boss——不管是不是幻影——总是会确保汇报他的现状，做他们这种危险的工作，优秀的情报和后勤支援是达到成功的关键。就算Ocelot是被信任的，Venom从任务开始到现在也没提过任何要求，基本隔了好几个小时才跟俄国人确认情况，让他知道自己还活着，接着又关闭了终端信号。

 

果不其然，Kaz的沉思被远处直升机轰轰作响的扇叶打断，警觉使然，他的手伸向枪套，在机身侧面闪烁灯的照耀下，钻石狗的标志时隐时现，那是Pequod。直升机调整着飞行轨道，朝着世外天堂高处的停机坪开去。

 

Snake的突然归来让Kaz松了口气，但只有那么一瞬间，担忧再次萦绕在他胸口，Boss只有在没法自己上楼梯的情况下才会用那个停机坪。 _如果他的伤很严重Pequod会直接带他去医疗平台_ ，Kaz这么安慰着自己，开始向四楼进发。

 

但他停在了Snake私人房间的门前，以前他肯定会毫无顾忌的闯进去，他要是没那心情的话就会用严厉的眼神把他赶出去。而现在，他们之间的互动都荡然无存——尽管他想过（太多）他们下次会面会讲些什么，Kaz感觉非常迷茫，完全不确定自己是不是受到欢迎。最终担心还是占了上风， _去他的！_ 他下定决心，重重的敲了敲门，心跳声回荡在耳边。

 

毫无回应。

 

恐惧占据了Kaz的肠道，他几乎立刻转身离去，打算就这么吞咽下折磨了他几天的拒绝，但一想到自己空荡荡的房间和又一个无眠的夜晚，他实在无法再忍受那些无尽的噩梦和死寂的黑暗。

 

Kaz似乎因此受到了鼓舞，他伸展了肩膀挺直了腰背，决定用最自信的样子去面对Snake。按下门把手，发现并没有上锁。伴随着清脆的声响门缓缓打开，月光顺着门缝溜进阴暗的房间。

 

准备好即将发生的“争执”，Kaz深吸了一口气...也仅仅是让空气再次被呼出来，因为眼前的景象让他的一切臆想都变得毫无意义——Snake倒在床上，衣服和脸上布满了粘稠的血污和尘土。 _难道他..._

一阵近乎疯狂的恐慌涌上他的胸口，下一秒一声低沉的呼噜声打破了这令人不安的沉寂，Kaz这才回归平静。Boss只是单纯的在睡觉，估计是一碰到床就直接晕倒了，连澡也没洗。如果不是思绪全被宽慰沾满，Kaz可能会笑出声。感到膝盖有些虚，他踏进屋内，任由自己倒进Snake的椅子里。他的目光牢牢的锁定在这个昏迷的人身上，在Kaz闯进他的私人空间时甚至都没抽动一下。

 

时间一分一秒的过去，Kaz就这样安逸的看着Snake毫无防备的脸颊和放松的身体，他舒展的四肢就那样在床上摊开，和Big Boss一点都不像—— _他的_ Big Boss——这感觉有些别扭。在他们睡在一块的那些夜晚，John总是睡的很安静，对他而言这样可以减少应对突发事件的反应时间。Naked Snake是个浅眠者，轻微的骚动就能让他瞬间睁开眼睛——食蛇者行动的后遗症。

 

相反的， _这条_ 蛇，对这个世界而言已经完全死掉了。他的眼珠在眼睑下转动着，轻微的呼噜声被模糊的喃喃自语打断，似乎是被如临其境的梦境包围。Kaz皱起眉头仔细聆听，Big Boss低沉的声音说着流利的西班牙语而不是英语，令人惊奇。

 

过去的记忆闪现在眼前——

 

_不会弄错的，那相同的乌拉圭口音，柔和的男中音，时间的流逝模糊了那蓝色充满关切的双眼和带着腼腆微笑的脸庞，坚定的双手安抚治愈着他人疼痛的伤口。那个出现在MSF最旧的文档中的名字：Vincente Ruiz，简称V，他的代号则更为知名——Medic。_

Kaz怎么能忘记呢？Ruiz几乎是MSF早期的第一批新兵，当时他们的总部还只是海滩边上的一栋小房子。他曾跟他说——在他们共享一瓶美酒的那个夜晚——他通过流言听说了他们宏伟的计划并为其折服，于是毫不犹豫的选择加入。Big Boss亲自训练分配他，坚信他富有天赋，尽管他讨厌暴力。“我来这不是为了制造死亡，而是制止它。”Medic对此十分固执，但最终还是妥协了，忠诚深入骨髓。

 

 _然而John对他做了什么呢？_ Kaz试图淡忘这段时间死在Venom手下的人数。

 

他一直不肯承认的肮脏真相直击要害——Venom Snake...从一开始直到将来...都不只是Big Boss的复制品，而是一个独立的人。就预期而言，两者惊人的相似近乎完美，不管漏洞的大小和自我催眠的效率如何，没有其他任何方法能糊弄Naked Snake最亲近的两个盟友这么久。洗脑的效果迟早会消退，但等到那时就已经为时已晚了——世外天堂早已成立运行，Venom Snake也会从生理和心理上不可逆转的成为Big Boss。

 

无尽的羞耻淹没了Kaz，现在他终于明白自己让Venom多失望了。他不但没有帮助自己最亲近的朋友（他们曾经是，而现在这段关系毁于一旦）度过这痛苦的身份危机，还背弃了他，一有机会就唾弃他。破碎的自尊和对复仇的渴望使他变得如此盲目，他像Big Boss抛弃他那样抛弃了Venom，就像舍弃一个没用的工具。

 

真相就是如此丑陋而残酷。突然间，他的存在对于这个失去意识的男人而言像是有威胁而危险的，Kaz猛地站起来，浑浑噩噩的离开房间，逃出这个狭小的空间...

 

他差一点就撞上Ocelot，他看起来对于他的出现一点都不吃惊。 _他在这呆了多久了！？_

“终于想通了，米勒？”Kaz有些僵硬，责备自己放松了警惕。Ocelot依靠在栏杆上，胳膊懒散的交叉在胸前，目光掠过Kaz的肩膀扫了眼Boss，然后才看向他。“What took you so long?”间谍挑衅的挑起金色的眉毛，等待回应。

 

 _这个该死的混蛋！_ Kaz睁大双眼，思考了一下要不要就这么无视他...毕竟，Ocelot是那个执行Big Boss该死的计划的人。 _他凭什么能对我的过错指手画脚？_ 但说到底，他自己才是那个从一开始就把所有错都推到别人身上的人。他草草的点了点头，接受了Ocelot的挑衅，就当这是他应受的惩罚吧，但他绝不会像一个犯错的小孩一样沉下目光。

 

俄国人坏笑着接受了。“很好， _所有人_ 都已经受不了你的纠结了。”Kaz望过来，他后退了几步，带着手套的双手浮夸的摆动着，就像他平时那些夸张的肢体语言那样，很难说他到底是认真的还是在讽刺。

 

他们的目光紧锁对方，Kaz决定要问那个从他踏出Snake房间就在心头燃烧的问题，反正Ocelot大概也从他虚弱的样子中看出来了，“他还在吗，在某处？”

 

这个夜里，有什么东西让他们的关系变得融洽，甚至是坦诚了，他本以为会受到讥讽。Ocelot思索着，温柔的目光落到Boss..不，Venom Snake安详的睡颜上，他的声音有些距离感，“是的，埋的很深，但是还在。”他摆脱自己的思绪，看上去对此有些吃惊，然后继续道，“Medic比我和John预料的更坚强，看起来他自己正在尝试摆脱这催眠。”

 

Ocelot严肃起来，话语间流露出不满，“思维是件奇妙的东西，重写它需要大量的时间，还要对重写的人有足够亲密的了解，这两点我都无法做到。这注定是要发生的。”

 

“你不在乎他原本是谁。”这不是个问句，也就没有人回答。然而Kaz也希望如此，他明白Ocelot在此计划上的立场。他是个拥有极高技能的人，忠于Big Boss而且只忠于他。既然V已经准备好为Big Boss献出自己的生命，那么让他接受一个陌生的思想顺应John的需求又有什么所谓呢？Kaz有些好奇，如果Ruiz知道他的存在会逐渐消失直到MSF残存的档案也在废墟中燃烧殆尽，不再有任何事物能证明他曾存活于世，他还会那样做吗？

 

如今他们眼前的道路是易碎的，到了特定的时间地点，太阳照常升起，生活也会继续，而他们将会分道扬镳。一切的信息交流都十分珍贵，在未来他们将用这些信息对付彼此。然而，Kaz还是问了——

 

“如果他成功了你怎么办？”

 

而Ocelot也回答了，“他的身份并不影响我的目的，只要他还对Big Boss有用，我就会留下来。”然后，他的目光尖锐的刺向Kaz， _你呢？_ 他无声的发问， _你站在哪一边？_

_我不知道。_ 这是实话，间谍看出了Kaz心中的矛盾，他无法前进的原因——他被夹在无情的背叛和对John无法割舍的联结中。他曾说过会亲自送Big Boss下地狱，他仍这么想，尽管他最美好的回忆都源自他和John的搭档关系。

 

Venom Snake的存在——一个双重身份的不完美结合体——是他斗争的缩影，不断的提醒他Big Boss最终选择了左轮山猫而不是他。但同时他也是Naked Snake过错的证明，他忠诚的朋友保护了他的生命，而他的回报则是剥夺、解剖他的身体和思想，仅仅是为了方便。

 

回到当下，他意识到他们已经回到平时应有的状态，相互理解的时效已过。Ocelot显然很享受自己对对方造成的痛苦，恶作剧似的假笑洋溢在他得意的脸上，对此Kaz抑制住想要掐死他的冲动。他太累了，没工夫对付他的 _这幅德行_ ，Kaz攥紧他的拐杖，最后一次望向依旧失去意识的Venom Snake...Medic？然后他转身前往自己的房间。

 

*

 

回到房间，他坐到床上，感觉压到了一个硬硬的东西。Kaz皱了皱眉，摸索一番后他找到了被弃置一边的录音机，磁带标签上潦草的书写着——

 

_生日快乐，Kaz_

_-V_

考虑了一会儿，他带上耳机打开录音机将磁带翻了个面，磁带表面一片空白，除了右上角写了个“B”。

 

按下播放键，Kaz撑起枕头靠上去，熟悉的旋律环绕着他，比任何毛毯都更加温暖，他低沉的双眼望着窗外深浅不一的蓝色天空。

 

放到第四首歌时，Kaz陷入了沉睡。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文地址有那盘生日磁带的音乐哦~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 相互治愈的一章

三

“这里不是禁止吸烟吗？NGO可不会高兴哦....”

 

Veonm Snake从容的长吸一口电子烟，香甜的烟雾从口中缓缓吐出。

“既然这里的规定是我定的，我可以说，去他的NGO~”

 

Kaz哼了哼，没再继续评价。Venom看他只是在动物园门口徘徊，余光飞快的扫了一眼，拍了拍自己左边的地板示意他过来，然后又转过头继续安静的观察他抓回来的动物。

 

Kaz花了点时间才走过来坐下，一条半的腿悬挂在平台边缘。Venom还在抽烟，迷失在自己的思绪里，旁边的人开始坐立不安——捣腾着他的贝雷帽、墨镜、领带。持续的沉默让气压变得更低，斗争在他们之间铸成了一道物理墙，打破了他和Venom之间的平静。

 

“Boss，我...”Kaz正要开口，就被柔和的声音打断，“别。”他感到有些紧张，他能看到另一个人眼中某些角落透露出的冷酷。

 

叹了口气，Venom把雪茄放到一边，向前倾了倾靠在金属栏杆上，看着下方的安详吃草的绵羊，“这里只有我跟你，Kaz，没必要再用那个我们都知道我根本不是的称呼。”

 

Kaz犹豫了一下，点头表示了解了Snake的态度，“好吧。”他下一句话犹豫却真挚无比，“那么你想我怎么叫你呢？Venom Snake还是...Medic？”

 

Venom眨眨眼，显然有些吃惊，他从没想过这个问题...他以为Kaz又要来戳他的弱点，继续上次未能完成的话题。Snake转过头，这次他也认真起来。他扫过Kaz冷静的表情以及和自己相似的肢体语言——他的副官是认真想让自己看起来平易近人啊， _哈~_

Kaz略带不爽的清了清嗓子，提醒Venom他还没回答自己的问题。一种奇妙的羞涩感冒出来，他挪开视线，挠了挠胡子哼了哼，陷入思考。顺应Kaz的问题，他决定坦诚相对，“呃...我，还没想过，我猜’Venom Snake‘不算是个名字，但是...” _我不记得我自己的了。_

他吞咽着，这想法让他脑子刺痛起来。直到前一天Big Boss还完全掌控着他的思维，现在正潜伏在他脑子深处，并未干涉什么。但是Venom能感受他的警告。

 

“我更加不是什么Medic...所以...”客观来说，他记得那个代号，这个词导致一阵电流划过他的脑子，模糊的记忆燃起，然后又再次消失，只留下淡淡的痕迹。Venom还在试图追逐那些记忆，Kaz调整着身体的重心，衣物的摩擦声将Venom拉回到现实。

 

“你真的一点都不记得了吗？哥斯达黎加...还有MSF...”

 

Venom摇了摇头，“只有一些碎片，没有具体的，在我能回想到之前它们总会消失。”他轻笑了一下，不带丝毫情感的声音从喉咙里发出。“Kaz，我甚至不记得自己的名字，我试过，但是...什么也想不起来。”他并没有说这种尝试有多痛苦，他惧怕脑中的Big Boss，每次回忆都撕扯着他的思维。即使是现在，他也在等待他的缓缓而至，野兽一般的思想掌控者正因这不该被提起的话题而警铃大作。

 

“你的名字...是Vincete Ruiz。”这声明是如此的急切——柔软的辅音和卷舌，Kaz用拉丁美洲的口音读出这个名字。Venom猛地抬起头，迫切的眼神射向Kaz，想从他眼中挖出真相。

 

Kaz没有回避他的眼神，露出有些忧郁的笑容，“我们这帮美国人念不好，所以就用V代替了。”这个外号填补了Venom心口上的一些空缺，带有希望的释放感缓解了他脑中的疼痛。

 

他不假思索的凑近Kaz，机械臂按上对方的风衣，Kaz瑟缩了一下，“还有呢？”Venom有些兴奋过头。

 

Kaz从惊愕中放松下来，他望向远方，然后带着怀念的声音开口，“你来自乌拉圭，你说西班牙语的时候口音很重，到现在还是，事实上...你，呃，是那种对病人很严肃的人...不管他们在战场上有多难缠，在你面前，所有人都像鸽子一样温顺，就连...” _John。_ 他闭上嘴安静下来。

 

“我会说西班牙语？”Venom默默地重复道，通过那些信息从脑子里抓取闪过的名字和面庞，过去的味道、声音和情绪从思想中黑暗的角落倾泻而出，势不可挡的记忆洪流让他难以完全理解。

 

Kaz眼眶周围的皮肤顺着他的笑容皱起，这次是更加欣喜的笑容，“是啊，流利的很，你...甜食让你难以抗拒，你总试图向其他新兵隐藏这点。我不会弄错的，每次有人带回来那些让人难以忍受、甜不拉几的东西，你眼里都会闪起饥渴的光芒...那个该怎么说来着...？”

 

太妃糖和香草的味道在Venom的味蕾上炸开，“Dulce de leche（焦糖牛奶）？”熟悉而陌生的语言脱口而出，Venom歪着脑袋疑问的看向他。

 

“啊，没错！”他们相距仅有几英尺，所以Venom轻易的捕捉到了Kaz脸上的惊喜——先是睁大了双眼，然后惊讶的眨了下眼，嘴唇无声的半张着。Snake很肯定这表情也反射在了他的脸上，“如何？”

 

他微微的摇了摇头， _我不知道_ 。沉下目光，Venom注意到自己抓住Kaz的手太使劲儿了，他冷静下来松开了紧握的手指，坐回原位。他不想回到之前的位置，太远了，希望Kaz不会让他走开。

 

他没有。

 

最初的震惊已经平复，脚下各种动物的叫声逐渐盖过他砰砰的心跳声。还没来得及感叹于内心的平静，一阵痛苦的压力袭来：Big Boss的意识带着仇恨的恶意，利爪伸向正在恢复的记忆。一切发生的太快，Venom根本来不及抵御—— _不，不，不，它们是我的！_ ——空气从肺部挤出，难以承受之痛蒙蔽了他的感官，他挣扎着呻吟着...他紧抓住Kaz刚刚还给他的名字和身份，仿佛那是绝望黑暗中一道明亮的烛光，闪烁着，即将被他脑中的风暴吞噬。

 

当他再次睁开眼睛（也许过了几秒，又或是几分钟，Venom不知道...），熟悉的咖啡香混合着剃须后的清香飘进他的鼻腔，一只强壮的手臂轻轻的揉着他的后背。Kaz温暖的身体坚定的支撑着他，从他脑中的颤栗下保护着他的意识。

 

“就是这样，V， _呼吸_ ~”他听起来像是说了好几次了，声音沉稳而平静，“回到我这来，c’mon...”

 

Venom伸出他鲜活的那只手，轻捏了一下Kaz的肩膀告知他自己还在，不过他还没能找回自己的声音。Kaz松了口气，轻轻按摩着Venom的肩膀好让他放松下来，“欢迎回来，你能挺直背吗？点头摇头就行了。”

 

Venom微弱的点了下头，他僵硬的肌肉最终还是顺应了他的要求。Kaz支撑起他，帮他靠在栏杆上，然后后退了一步，离开了他...莫名的恐慌陡然而生，想都没想，他的手猛地握住了Kaz的胳膊。“请...留下...”话语里带着显而易见的绝望，Venom认不出自己的声音。汗水顺着脖子流下，脑袋上的皮肤又黏又红肿。

 

“Hey，我哪也不会去的，好么V？记住，呼吸。”Kaz的脸很苍白，Venom终于能透过脑中的阴霾看清他的脸。每当Boss浑身鲜血的从战场中回来，他都会露出那种表情，哪怕知道那上面的血大部分都不是Snake的。

 

他们沉默了一会，Venom疲惫的闭上眼睛，等待急促的呼吸和剧烈的心跳平复下来。Kaz确保自己和V保持着身体接触，按摩着他麻痹的四肢，稳定的手将汗湿的头发从他脸上拨开。

 

Venom的瞌睡被Kaz的声音打断，他尽量让自己听起来没那么震惊，“该死，V...就是这样吗？每当你开始反抗？”他抚上他的脉搏，拇指安抚似的在深色的血管上打着转。

 

倚向那触碰，Snake点了下头，喉咙因频繁的吞咽干涩发疼，“是...如果我想太多，他就会发狂。”他揉着自己跳动的太阳穴，那里还隐隐作痛，他听起来粗糙的像砂石一样，“我没法让他停下来，Kaz，我试过了...他太强了。”

 

“他？谁... _Fuck_..”Kaz瞪着奶白色的眼睛，咬牙切齿，“是John对吗？那个对你做这种事的人？”

 

“算是他吧，我不知道他..它...是不是真的。一旦忤逆Big Boss或是质疑之前的记忆，就会触发它。”Venom闭上眼，专注于脸颊上温暖的掌心，温柔的抚慰帮他摆脱内心的挣扎。“战场上基本都是他掌权，Kaz，我只是个路人，看着自己的身体行动，听着自己的声音发出来...”他停下来深呼吸，从喉咙里升起的焦虑让他有点分心。

 

急切的想要解释，希望他能 _理解，_ Venom继续道，“这次任务之前，他也在那，你说那些话的时候，他...然后我....”他伸向Kaz的脖子，推开他的衣领，黄绿色的瘀伤还在那苍白的皮肤上，那是他失控的证明。“我从没想过要伤害你，Kaz，我不想成为那样的人。”

 

指尖感受到对方的吞咽，目光从那残忍的伤痕上移开，对上Kaz的脸，他能感受到对方的呼吸。他们倚向彼此，呼吸着同样的空气。他们之前从未如此亲密过，所有的心墙都在此刻破碎。Venom的目光未经思考的落到Kaz的嘴唇上。

 

决定就在一瞬间——脖子上的手环绕住男人，Venom快速而温柔的将他拉近，然后吻上Kaz。带着试探性的吻让Kaz花了一点时间才开始回应，然后沉醉其中。Kaz美妙的呻吟让Venom的心跳再度起飞，他张开嘴，加深了这个吻...

 

突然，有什么在轻推他的肩膀，Kaz在他唇边轻轻咕哝着，“V，停...”

 

这话像一个割裂空气的耳光扇得他眼冒金星，Venom松开手，猛地拉开他们间的距离...

 

“不，不是的，等等..”他听到Kaz这么说。他捧起Venom的脸，强迫他看着自己的眼睛。他从中看到了怜悯、不安、渴望..以及，强烈的决心。Kaz轻喘着，粉色的嘴唇分开，“你可别误解了，我...很早之前就想这样了，但我只想和 _你_ 这么做，我现在终于明白了，不...不是他们强加在你身上的那些东西。”他揉着Venom的脸颊，拇指划过那些伤疤，就像是想要抹平它们，抹平他所遭受的创伤。

 

Venom知道Kaz还没说完，他等着，但如此的不堪重负和一览无余的脆弱让他难以承受Kaz的视线，他等待着... _希望_ 着...

 

Kaz轻声叹息，“但我还没准备好，你也是。V，我想帮你找回你失去的记忆、人格... _你自己。_ ”

 

Kaz抚摸着Venom的嘴唇，那里还在因他们的吻而刺痛着，“我们可以一会儿再继续..如果你还想要的话。”

 

Venom缓缓的点点头，他深知被拒绝的刺痛只是暂时的。Kaz说出了真相，他的接近是他们唯一能 _这样_ 的途径，这对彼此都 _好_....而不是继续被困在充满伤害和背叛的迷阵里，撕碎他们都渴望和需要的联结。

 

Kaz深吸一口气，试图用笑容掩盖脸上矛盾的表情。他清了清嗓子，安抚般的捏了捏Venom的肩膀，“我还欠你一个道歉——因为我之前那样对你，我根本没权力冲你撒气。”不管是在Venom还是在Big Boss的记忆中，他的副司令几乎从没像这样道过歉——他知道这对Kaz来说有多难，他一定纠结了很长时间。

 

“我能理解你为什么要这样。”他轻声回应。如果Kaz没找到根本原因，他从一开始就不会这么干。不带感情的侵略并不适合他，这个男人是如此的冲动、充满热情，而且有些时候，过于在意自己的尊严。Venom感觉自己已经放下了那次争吵后的不安，“我也很抱歉。”

 

他们再次陷入沉寂，不确定该如何继续。Venom想着他该干的事——查看他们的士兵，确认下一个任务的情报，再次成为Big Boss...然后他决定，至少这一次，这个世界的问题可以等一等。他轻推一下Kaz的大腿，将他从沉思中拉出。

 

轻声低语的音量远大于之前的忏悔，Venom问道，“想看看我之前抓到的熊吗？它现在应该已经醒了。”他知道Kaz大概对这个动物园或者动物没什么兴趣，但这并不重要。他只是想和他一起打发时间，沉浸在这亲密中，远离脑海里Big Boss的毒液并再次深入了解Kaz。现在他们的关系有所转变，不是作为...情人或是同事，而是一段只属于他们自己的旅途中的伴侣。

 

Kaz眼中的温暖向他传达着心意相通，他找回了自己的声音，Kaz回答，“你和你的动物，好啊~我们去看看那只熊~”

 

Venom笑着站起来，伸展着因长时间坐在地板上而紧绷的肌肉，他抓住Kaz的胳膊帮他站起来并递给他拐杖和贝雷帽。他的世界进入了一个全新的次元，他还需要时间亲自探索。在他们的路途中，Venom感觉到最后一点Big Boss的残影也从他脑中消失了。这暂时的平静还不是完全的恢复，远远不够，但这是一个开始，向正确的方向迈了一步。

 

从现在开始，他要学会用自己的双腿站立——有了Kaz的陪伴，他会在他跌倒时抓住他。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我居然一口气把第三章翻完了。。。

**Author's Note:**

> 超爱这个Kaz和V找回共同奋斗的道路的故事~  
> 抱歉我翻译的有些慢。。。


End file.
